When You Realize You're In Love
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Dean realizes he realizes things too late, Cas does too and makes a decision and sam gets to tell it to a random waitress over morning coffee. Kind of random but fluffy. Any takers, my loves?


**So i got bored last night and THIS came to me. So there. Have some of that!**

**Eve: Um... ok. I liked it. It was SWEET.**

**Gabe: yeah. I have a toothache.**

**Sam: Want me to...*grins* kiss it better?**

**Eve: O.O YES! DO IT!**

**gabe: O.o *to Eve* Stay out of my love life. *to Sam* What do you think?**

***SABRIEL KISS!***

**Eve: I-I... SOOOO HOT! *passes out***

**Cas: I think we can do better.**

**Dean: o.O Seriously?**

**Cas: *nodnodnods***

**Eve: *coming to* Hey guys. What're you-**

***DESTIEL KISS!***

**Eve: I-I... SOOO MUCH HOOOTTTERRR! *passes out ... again***

**Sam & Gabe: Hey! We were hot too!**

**Dean & Cas: We were hotter.**

**Me: Ooookkkkk. Whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. But soon, my luvs, oh so very soon... And that wasn't creepy AT ALL.**

**Go on and read. Its so totes random.**

* * *

It was two years after the Apocalypse that Dean realized that something was wrong. It wasn't that Sam had moved on and was living his life, hunting of course, but by his brother once more, strong, steady and loyal. It wasn't that Bobby had become slightly less crabby because a certain demon was hanging around more often than not. It wasn't that he didn't really miss the Apple Pie Life with Lisa and Ben, although he was guilty since he knew they might have missed it. It wasn't that he was back to hunting and was trying to enjoy life. No, it wasn't any of that.

It was the fact that, although the world had been saved by the Apocalypse, Castiel was still hanging around.

He'd pop in, help with cases, fix them up when they really needed, keep watch when they slept and practically was always around. And it was weird since it was only NOW that Dean noticed it.

Since, you know, Dean was in love with him.

No it hadn't happened overnight. It had taken four long years for it to finally click why he felt sick to his stomach whenever Cas was thrown into walls and hurt or bled, why he always felt angsty when Cas wasn't around, why he felt so relieved and not just that, but HAPPY when Cas would come or why his heart squeezed whenever Cas did his little head-tilt thing when he didn't understand something, or why Dean wanted to hug him whenever he was looking sad and dejected, or why he just wanted to make Cas happy, no matter what it took.

He was in love with him.

And it took Sam being the cheeky little bitch he was to shock him into it.

It had been when Cas was leaving and Dean had unabashedly asked him to stay, that he would feel safer if he was around. Castiel had, regrettably said he had to leave, that he had to 'pop into' Heaven, but that he would be back. Dean had watched him leave with a heavy heart and a pained face, apparently, since Sam had snickered and said, "Geez, man. You act like you're in love with him."

Sam had been joking, Dean knew, and the younger man had walked away to get a beer, but Dean had just felt the connection in his brain and wanted to call Cas down and just spill his guts.

But he was a MAN and he WAS NOT going to do something like THAT.

It was too chick-flicky.

So that was where he was now, sitting on his motel bed alone, Sam having picked up a girl at the bar they had just come from (Sammy picking up a girl before him, he never thought he'd live to see the day!). And he was praying, screaming in his mind for Cas to get his ass down here because he had some pretty important things to tell his angel.

But Cas wasn't coming and it was only after an hour had passed that Dean noticed that this was a really bad thing.

Why was he always realizing things late?

Dean was just about to go to the next level and call a certain archangel that he was NOT a fan of when he heard the distinct sound of flapping wings. He spun around and gasped in horror as a beat up Cas sagged against the motel wall, sliding down to the floor.

Dean ran over, practically falling over himself to get to him. "Cas," he said, kneeling, hands ghosting over the angel checking for breaks and open wounds. He found one on Cas's side, gasping as it started to mend itself. Cas coughed and blood stained his teeth, making Dean's stomach clench. He dragged the angel over to the bed and dumped him there, taking off his shoes and coat and tie, propping his head up on pillows.

He carded a hand through his hair in worry and then asked, "Cas, God Cassie what happened?" He hadn't meant to call Cas that, but… it had just slipped out.

The angel didn't seem to mind though, or notice, because he just gasped out in the rumbling voice of his, "It's-it's not important Dean."

That was it for him. "Not important? Not IMPORTANT? Cas, you're bleeding and hurt, and its YOU! Everything about you is important to me, YOU'RE important to me. Don't you understand that you stupidly adorable angel?"

It was all out of his mouth before he could stop it. But there was no taking it back, not that he wanted to either. This was why he had wanted Castiel over anyways. "Cas, what happened?"

The angel looked away as he spoke. "There was a threat. I took care of it."

Dean inched closer to the angel, noticing that bruises were slowly fading away and cuts were mending with new skin. "What threat? And who was it threatening?"

"It was… It was an angel." Castiel shuddered a little. "And it was threatening _you_."

Dean felt thee breath freeze in his chest. "Who?"

Castiel looked at him. "No one special. Just… Raziel."

Dean unconsciously moved a strand of loose hair out of Castiel's face as he asked, "Cas, man, you could've been killed. Why didn't you call for back-up? For me?"

"No, Dean, don't you understand? It wanted _you_! To kill _you_! Because he was one of Zachariah's followers and could still not get over the fact that _you_ won. I wasn't going to give him _you_! I could never-" he broke off, shaking his head and looking away.

"Cas?" dean asked. The angel grunted and Dean noted that he made him look decidedly more human. "Why have you hung around? The war's been over for a while. Shouldn't you just set up shop in Heaven or something?"

Castiel's whole posture went rigid. By now all the cuts and bruises were gone and the whole in his side was considerable smaller. "If that is what you would wish me to do, Dean, all you had to do was ask. It should not have been bothering you for this long that I had stayed." His voice was monotone, very different from a moment before.

Dean's heart stopped. Did this mean Cas was going to leave? God, what had he done? He didn't want Cas to leave, he couldn't. "You're leaving? No, Cas, you-you can't leave. You _can't_ leave."

Castiel turned over to look at him, a look of confusion on his face, his head tilted to the side. "But, you just said-"

"No, I asked why you were still around. That doesn't automatically mean I want you gone. Weren't you listening before? I care about you Cas. Not about how useful you are or all your 'connections'. I care about you."

Castiel blinked. "Uh…"

Dean face palmed. "Did I just make you undecidedly uncomfortable?" Castiel gave him no response. "Moving on. Why are you still here?"

Castiel actually blushed now. "I-I'm staying for… for someone."

Dean's heart sank. "O-oh. You're staying because you…_care_ about them."

Castiel nodded slowly. "I have reason to believe they care about me also."

Dean was NOT going to cry. He held it together. Cas was now fully healed and he was going to leave and go to… whoever it was he cared about. His reason for staying. "Oh, wow. Man, that's… good for you, man, good for you." _I'm gonna kill that fucker_, he thought.

Castiel looked distressed. "Dean, I don't think you understand. You should be happy."

Dean waved him off. "No, no. I-I am happy. Happy for you Cas. Yeah. Um… how do you know they… care about you?"

Castiel blinked looking at Dean like he was an idiot. "Because you just _told_ me you did. Dean, are you ok?"

Dean froze. Him? He had just told him? Castiel was staying on Earth because of Dean? Because he cared about Dean enough to always want to be around him, to smite an angel for him? Holy shit.

"Me? You care about me?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded then blushed. "I- I think the correct term to use would be that… that I am…" He took a deep breath and Dean had never seen his angel so hot and bothered before. Wait a second…_his_ angel? "I am in _love_ with you Dean."

Dean felt the world just…stop. Cas was sitting in front of him, looking at him earnestly, as if willing him to understand, understand the depth of his feeling. He was light headed, and couldn't swallow. Not at all, just muster the words, "You-you love _me_?" Castiel looked away. "Since when? When did it start? Cas, please tell me."

Castiel looked confused. "Wha…? Since I… since I-"

"Raised me from perdition," Dean finished in amazement and happiness.

And then he kissed Castiel.

He was pushed into the mattress, Dean's lips attacking the angel's, his tongue sliding inside his mouth and the two appendages dancing and teasing and tasting, sparking desire and lust and WANT in both beings. But Castiel pulled away, a confused look on his face, making him look adorable with his blown out pupils and bruised lips. "Why?" He meant the kiss, of course.

Dean chuckled softly, nuzzling Castiel's nose with his. "God Cas, isn't it obvious? I'm in _love_ with you. I always have been. Ever since you-"

"Raised you from perdition," the angel now finished, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"And now that I know you love me too, that you stayed for me…" Dean kissed under his jaw.

Dean didn't need to say anymore. Castiel knew where he was going with this.

That night, not only was it the best, but Castiel made a very important decision. One that changed his life forever…

* * *

Sam opened the door to their motel room and was surprised to find that Dean was no longer there. The bed was made and the room was neat and on the door on a Post-It was a message from Dean saying that he was at the diner down the street and that he need to talk to Sam.

So, the younger Winchester sighed and made his way to the small joint. He almost missed Dean, since he was all the way in the back of the room, his table behind a slab of wall, hiding it from view of the register. Sam walked over, wondering what was so important that his brother needed to leave and then ask him to follow before he told him.

It was when Sam actually got to the table that he realized what it was. Castiel was sitting in the booth across from Dean, looking out the window. He looked tired, absolutely exhausted and what was more? He was wasn't wearing a suit and coat anymore. Castiel was in soft jeans, a pair Dean had claimed didn't fit him anymore and an old navy thermal, the sleeves rolled up. His hair was messy, but then, it always was, and he kept blinking, as if to stay awake. Dean looked fine, but worried.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

The angel looked at him and said warily, "Good morning Sam." Not _hello Sam_, but _good morning Sam_. Maybe he was reading into it too much but….

That wasn't normal Castiel talk.

Sam slid in next to his brother and said, "Cas, are you ok?"

The angel shook his head and suggested, "Maybe you should order first?"

But the younger Winchester was adamant. "Nope. You tell me what's going on…" Dean was staring at Cas looking absolutely worried. "With the _both_ of you," he amended.

Dean looked at Sam and then slowly reached across the table and took Castiel's hand in his own. "This is what's going on Sam."

And, to everyone's utter surprise, Sam said, "Ok. And?"

This seemed to make even Castiel shock out of his sleepiness. "Excuse me? But…"

"We thought you'd have more to say than just, 'ok'. Dude, I'm in love with a friggin angel!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam was now confused. "Yeah, but Dean, you guys have been interested in each other for like for_ever_. I'm not surprised. And dude, who cares? I'm not giving you special attention just because you somehow always find a way to piss off Heaven. You're happy, he's happy therefore I'm happy. Can we move onto why Cas looks like crap?"

Dean blinked and Castiel just dropped his head to the table. Dean's eyes widened and he shoved Sam out of the booth and went over to Castiel's side, coaxing him up so he could lay his head on Dean's shoulder. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, shifting closer. Dean started to run his fingers through the other man's hair, rubbing circles into his scalp. Sam saw all the tender love and care that his brother was giving him and his heart ached with the fact that Cas might be sick or something.

"He Fell." Sam's head snapped over to his brother who had just spoken. The uppercase on the word was implied just by the way that Dean was saying it, by the look of love but anger in his eyes. "Bastard Fell for me."

If it wasn't so serious, Sam would have made a joke on how chick-flicky that sounded and how Dean needed to stop thinking he was so special, but now was seriously not the time. "He Fell?" Sam said instead.

Dean nodded, kissing the ange- the man on the forehead. Castiel's eyes kept opening and closing, like he was too tired to just to one thing. Sam was now understood why. "Did it without asking me too."

"I can make my own decisions Dean," Castiel muttered into his hunter's chest where he now pressed his face into.

"Not when they're stupid and hurt you. Look at you Cas, c'mon. Babe, why would you do this to me?" Dean intoned.

"Because I love you?" Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes. "I'm fine Dean. Dragging Sam into this was unnecessary."

"Like Hell it was," Dean said softly, not having the heart to get angry at his angel (now a term of endearment) when he was going through this exhausting side-effect. "I love you too. So that means I get to do stupid things too. And calling Sammy over was not stupid. He's smarter than me, so he can be of help. There."

Sam thought it was great to join the conversation now. "Its fine, really. And I think Cas is just tired because he let his Grace out. That's it Dean, relax." The waitress came in then and Sam just ordered them all coffee.

"You regret it, yet?" Dean asked the angel-turned-man in his arms.

He felt the vibrations of Castiel's chuckle against his chest. "No, Dean. And I never will."

Dean couldn't help how his voice cracked when he asked, "You promise?"

Castiel snuggled all the more closer and if Dean had really cared at the moment, he would be happy that their table was hidden from view. "Promise."

They didn't notice Sam had left the table and followed the waitress out.

* * *

"So," Jaimie, that was the waitress's name, said, "I was wondering, how long have those two been together?"

Sam gave a snort. They were sitting at another back table. Jaimie was on her break and had offered to sit with him and Sam didn't have the heart to say no. As it was, he was glad he did. The young woman in front of him was actually listening. "Give or take four years."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Whoa. That long?"

Sam shrugged. "Actually it was official as of last night."

"I don't understand," Jaimie said, implying that she wanted to.

And you know what? While those two got comfortable with the thought that they would now have each other until the day they died, Sam thought, _why not? I can tell a good story without freaking someone out this time._

"Well, four years ago, we were, kind of in trouble. My brother, that's the one with green eyes, well, he was having some trust issues with me. He had been missing for a while. And when he came back, he just wasn't the same. And neither was I. I was doing some pretty questionable stuff," Sam started. Jaimie nodded. "Anyway, Cas, his partner, the one who he's with back there," he gestured to their table where they were still leaned against each other, "He's the one who… saved him."

"Wow," Jaimie said. "That's intense."

Sam nodded. "Except, Cas… well, he's highly religious. He just saw it as his duty to God." Jaimie's mouth quirked in disgust. "I know. Relax a sec. Anyway, he had a real stick up his ass. But… he would do anything for Dean. Its just that, his family was really strict and had like, a leash on him or something. They confused him and told him that being with Dean was wrong and stuff." Sam shook his head. "Anyway, we were in trouble, like I said. And then Cas… he… rebelled against his family, almost died three times and it was all for Dean. No one else but Dean, because he trusted him so much."

Died, Sam's mind kept saying, died three times for Dean.

But this was the dumb-down version for delicate human ears that knew nothing of the Apocalypse and the supernatural.

Jaimie's brown eyes were wide. "What happened then?"

Sam shook his head and gave a sad chuckle. "He helped us get out of trouble. Gave up everything to help Dean. And in return Dean just got him pissed until he realized what Cas had really given up for him. Then he… uh…" _Watched as I fell into a pit with Lucifer in me and Michael beside me and waited till Cas came back as a full fledged angel again_, didn't sound too good. "He helped Cas get back in favor with his family." There, that was a good substitute.

She smiled. "So what then?"

"That was two years ago. The fighting was over. But Cas kept coming around. Kept dropping in. Helping. See, my brother and I are big game hunters. And I mean BIG game hunters. Cas was just so good at what he did, that it was kind of routine when he would come to help, sometimes staying around for weeks at a time. I don't think Dean realized how close they had gotten, although I did which is why 'they' aren't a surprise."

Jaimie smiled. "So….?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Cas stuck around two years after. He did it for Dean, I knew. But then, last night… he got hurt."

What Sam hadn't told Dean?" He'd seen Cas inside their motel room on his way back in. So he had left.

"Dean patched him up, got all emotional and… well…. They _connected_?" She giggled. "Hey, I'm not interested in my brother's _love_-love life. He just has the 'I-Got-Laid' look and claimed his love for Cas, so I'm just assuming." But Sam was laughing too.

"Now what? Is that why he's so tired? He got hurt?" Jaimie asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. He… he couldn't be with Dean in that way or any other way. His family was preventing him."

She scrunched up her face. "So how come he did?"

Sam sighed. "He cut his ties with them. Left them instead of them leaving him. _Fell_ for Dean… in all the ways he could."

She nodded. "Well, classic love story huh? But with more…"

"Sadness?" Sam offered.

"Tragedy," she replied. "Are they happy though? They seem like it."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. They are. Except now, I'm going to be travelling with Dean and the love of his life, so life's for me is about to get ugly. They will be inseparable."

Jaimie laughed and asked, "How so?"

Sam liked that she was still here, still listening, still caring. "Well, for starters, now I have to get a room all alone when we're on trips and have to stop at a motel. They'll be loud." She laughed. Sam liked it. "Just to spite me of course. And then, when we're hunting, they'll want to protect each other ridiculously and they'll have a cow every time either of them gets hurt. They'll do embarrassing things around me accidentally and on purpose. My brother will black-mail me into being his best man when all he has to do is ask, and then Castiel will ask _his_ annoying older brother to be _his_ best man and Dean _hates_ the guy but'll let it slide because its _CAS_. And family problems will ensue."

"I thought you said he left his family? Don't they hate him or something?" Jaimie asked at the mention of Gabe.

Sam snorted. "All the others do. But the most annoying one? Nope. Not even when he left the first time for Dean. He actually _helped_ us and Cas. So I'm guessing that he's still with Cas on this one."

Jaimie smiled. "You've got to admit. You're future sounds fun."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Kind of. Either way, I wouldn't change either of them for the world."

Jaimie gave Sam this endearing look and for a moment, he knew he had something good right here. "Well, my breaks up. Nice talking to you Sam…?"

"Winchester," he answered. "Sam Winchester." He held out a hand.

Jaimie took it. "Nice to meet you Sam Winchester."

She started to turn when Sam couldn't help it and called, "Hey wait!"

She spun. "Yeah?"

He scrawled down his most recent cell-number on a napkin and folded it up and gave it to her. At her surprised expression, he said, "Call me when you get off. We can go out or something."

She smiled hopefully and Sam wanted to be the reason why she smiled even more now. "Yeah. I think I will." She stood on her tip toes since she was very much shorter than him, 5" 3' compared to his 6" 4', and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off, throwing a coy smile behind her over her shoulder.

Yeah. Today was a GOOD day.

* * *

**So?**

**Eve: Cannot brain... I have dumb... *passes out... again... again***

**Dean: I do love him.**

**Cas: And i you Dean.**

**Sam: Who's Jaimie?**

**Gabe: Yeah! And why is she TOUGHING MY HUGGY BEAR? HE'S MINE BITCHES!**

**Cas: I believe that is my line. The icon says so.**

**Dean: O.o I love you BB.**

**Review? Now, please! XD!**


End file.
